Bexar
The State of Bexar is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 443 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Bexar is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Archaeological evidence proves that man first appeared in the area now known as Bexar about four thousand years ago. Not much is know about the early peoples but what is known is that several civilizations formed during this time. The most notable of these were the fabulous Indigo Empire, which has left giant temples and ziggurats as well as ruins of cities all over Bexar as well as other areas of the continent. The Indigo Empire lasted well over two thousand years and was one of the greatest civilizations of the ancient world. In 1452 Portuguese explorer Franco Ramirez became the first European to discover the lands of the Indigo. As more and more explorers arrived in the area it was inevitable that their sponsors and home nations would soon become involved. Along with Christianity, the missionaries brought with them European diseases and within a few short years, plague and disease were raging throughout most of the Indigo lands. The lands were first claimed by Portugal, but were then ceded to Spain in 1788. By 1873 the Spanish had all but left and the provinces more or less began to control their own destinies. In 1871 Marshal Eduardo Gonzalez, who had been leading the revolutionary effort against Spain declared himself King Eduardo the I, Lord of Bexar. This led to a civil war which lasted until 1875. With the death of King Eduardo by an assassins bullet in 1888, a second civil war between his two sons broke out and was not concluded until the defeat of both Princes at the hands of Leo Flores of Rendar in 1908. The Republic of Bexar was established under the presidency of Leo Flores in 1912. After his retirement in 1918, a series of ineffectual regimes followed until the assumption of power of General Francisco Santana in 1932. There followed a period of brutal repression combined with industrial growth. Fearing the rising power of the corporate sector, Santana moved to cull the corporations power. His failure and subsequent assassination, led the way for a corporate backed candidate, Alejandro Hector Lopez to be elected President in 1962. Lopez's policies and the actions of the corporations effectively ruined the economy, and in 1969 a Communist revolution led by Colonel Manual Estavez Rodriguez took power. Once again the nation suffered from a brutally repressive regime, and with the collapse of communism worldwide and embargoes because of human rights violations, the economy and people suffered. Finally, in 1998, after a particularly brutal suppression of a protest in the capital, the Army initiated a coup d'etat to over throw the Communists and establish the present State of Bexar. Geography Bexar is dominated by a mighty river, the Rio Caliente, which bisects the country in a north/south direction. The navigable river dissects the jungle clad rocky hills, springs and canyons of the Tulumbova region, the primary area for the quarrying of marble and then through the fertile plains and forests of the Leonece and Rendar regions to the sea. To the east of the country lies the mountainous Corvena region, which is the centre of the uranium mining industry. Government The government of Bexar is divided into four tiers. The head of state of Bexar is El Presidente (President), Capitán-General Hermano von Salza who is also Chief of the General Staff of the National Army. Capitán-General Hermano von Salza was elected to hold office for life on 13 January 2009. The second tier is the legislative branch of government is the Military Governmental Junta (Junta Militar de Gobierno), formed immediately after the 1998 coup as the executive and legislative organ of the state. With Hermano von Salza's election to the position of President, the Junta lost its executive powers and became a purely legislative organ. The third tier is the Council of Ministers (El Consejo de Ministros de Bexar). The Council of Ministers is made up of the various Chief Ministers of the various State Ministries, the governors (gobernadores) of the four Administrative Regions (Regiones Administrativas) and the Prime Minister. The current State Ministries are the Ministries of Foreign Affairs, War, Culture, Economics, Infrastructure, Justice, Finance and Technology. The head of government is the Primo Ministro (Prime Minister) and chairman of the Council of Ministers , William B. Travis. The fourth tier is the Movimiento Nacional. The Movimiento Nacional (National Movement) is the name given to the mechanism that is the only channel of participation to Bexaran public life. It responds to a doctrine of corporatism in which only so-called "natural entities" could express themselves: families, municipalities and unions. The National Movement is led by the President, Hermano von Salza himself, titled Jefe del Movimiento (Chief of the Movement). Foreign Relations The State of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Republic of Jihoon, Mongolian Empire, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. International Agreements The State of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. Demographics According to the Ministry of Culture, Bexar has a population of 35,716, 95% of which are mestizo (mixed European and Amerindian) and 5% are labeled as "other" and are members of Indigo tribal groups. They are divided into 17 distinct ethno-linguistic groupings, many of which are poorly documented. One remarkable trace of the indigenous Indigo culture that has endured in Bexar is the Indigo language, understood by 90% of the population. About 75% of all Bexaranos speak Spanish. Indigo and Spanish are official languages. Small groups of ethnic Italians, Germans, Russians, Japanese, Koreans, Chinese, and Arabs have settled in Bexar over the years, and they have to an extent retained their respective languages and culture, particularly the Chinese who represent the largest number. There are also Afro-Bexaranos, who make up 1% of the population. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy, with an annual GDP per capita of 87,300 Pesos. The Bexaranos mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives as imports form those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *El Consejo de Ministros de Bexar *Ministries & Government Agencies of Bexar *Movimiento Nacional *Ejército Nacional *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Ciudad del Rey Category:Bexar